I'm NOT Cute!
by animeangelspet
Summary: When Naruto is turned into a fox what will he do? And more importantly how much more trouble will come? rated for language. There is going to be some yaoi in this story.
1. I'm not a fox!

Hey everybody, before you read this story there are a few things you need to know. First, Sasuke did run away to Orochimaru but came back eventually. Sai never came into this story until later on and that for some weird reason my computer screwed up so now the characters words will be squashed together.

* * *

"Great, just great"Naruto thaought as he turned around to face Kabuto. He braced himself as the silver haired man began to do handsigns and gasped as he felt great pain came from his bones

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of practicing  
more taijutsu when he felt something slam into his stomach painfully,  
sending him flying several feet into the air. He quickly recovered and  
landed on the ground, looking for whatever slammed into him. He spotted  
a small yellow fox with red ear and tail tips and paws with eyes that  
had a blue tint in them.  
**_Sasuke! I am so glad I found you, Kabuto did something weird to me and  
ran off!_** The fox began to whimper and make some fox noises. Now if  
Sasuke was a girl, he would have hugged the fox to death, but him being  
him, he picked the fox up and ignored the pained yelp.Ouch! That hurts  
teme! Naruto began to struggle with no avail, causing Sasuke to smirk.  
"If I ever see you again I'll kill you" he dropped Naruto and started  
walking home.  
**_Teme, I don't need you, I'll find someone else!_** Naruto strutted off,  
tail high and head raised. He found a small lake and looked at his  
reflection. Anyone who heard his howl would have thought the grim reaper  
was coming.  
**_Oh,hell no! I am not a fox. Nope not possible._** He began running blindly  
until he hit a tree.  
_**Okay that didn't do anything. Okay okay, I'm a a a...fox damnit! Maybe  
Sakura can help me.**_He walked through the village, looking for the  
pink-haired ninja and found her with Ino.  
_**Okay, look cute.**_He walked over to them and whined. "OMG! It's so  
cute!" the girls screeched, picking him up with a evil glint in their  
eyes.  
_**I have a very very bad feeling.**_

Two hours later

The little fox could be seen running  
through the village with a white dress on and two girls running after  
him. _**Okay death is definitely better than this! They tried to put  
makeup on me!**_ He ran to Sasuke's house, losing the girls temporarily,  
and pawed at the door tell Sasuke answered. Sasuke actually laughed when  
he saw Naruto, surprising the fox to no bounds.  
"There's the fox!" All surprise vanished and was replaced by terror. He  
looked at Sasuke pleadingly.  
_**Kill me, torture me, don't give me any ramen, just DON'T let them get  
me!**_ Sasuke sighed, he could sympathize, he knew the terrors of annoying  
girls. He ripped off the dress and glared at the incoming girls,  
stopping them in their tracks.  
"This fox is MINE" He glared one more time and slammed he door closed.  
He could have sworn that he heard the fox sighed in relief but shook his  
head thinking it was his imagination. He sat on the couch in the living  
room with Naruto still in his arms.  
"Here's the deal, I will let you stay i you don't mess the house up,  
which means no pissing anywhere BUT outside, got it" Sasuke said, not  
expecting the fox to answer. He raised an eyebrow when the fox nodded.  
"Smart one. Anyway we should name you"  
_**I want ramen.**_  
How about I call you dobe?"  
_**How about I call you teme?**_ Naruto growled and Sasuke chuckled. "You  
remind me of someone I know. Okay, how about Naru?" He was surprised  
when the fox thought about it and nodded. "Do you understand me?"  
_**Duuuhhhh**_ The fox nodded, shocking the Uchiha even more even though  
he didn't show it.  
"Are you hungry?" Naruto nodded.  
_**I want ramen  
**_"What do you want?"  
_**I want ramen  
**_"How about bacon?"  
_**I want ramen**_ the fox shook his head.  
"Okay, uhhh pork?"  
_**I want ramen! R-a-m-e-n ramen! Not that hard! And they call me stupid  
**_"Okay, I have no clue what you eat. It's not like you can eat ramen or  
something" Naruto started yipping in excitement. "Ramen? Okay, you are  
EXACTLY like Naruto" He walked into the kitchen and began preparing miso  
ramen (he does like to eat it once in a while) and set the bowl in front  
of Naruto.  
Blink one- half gone.  
Blink two- all gone. Naruto gave a satisfied burp and looked at the bowl  
sadly.  
_**You will be missed**_  
"Do you happen to know Naruto? You eat like him" The fox shrugged and  
jumped upon the boy's shoulders, wrapping himself around his neck and  
lay down comfortably. Sasuke was about to protest but when the fox  
snuggled against him, he decided to let it slide, for now. "Lets take a  
walk around Konoha" The fox barked once and lay his head back down.  
_**Just don't let the girls get me**_  
In the village, Sasuke noticed how the  
girls swooned over him and the fox.  
_**You know I used to envy you, now I pity you**_ "Hey Sasuke, Fluffy"  
shouted Ino. Naruto unconsciously shivered and both boys wanted to gag.  
_**Fluffy? I am NOT fluffy! Am I?...No no no no! I am NOT fluffy!**_ "His  
name is Naru" Sasuke was failing at killing the girl with his glare.  
"Naru? Ewww sounds like Naruto" sneered Ino. _**Hey! Naruto is a fantastic  
name! It's a great name! Everyone should be named Naruto!**_ Naruto began  
to growl, then barked, scaring everyone and making all the girls near  
them run away. "So there is a good side to having you around. Don't  
worry, you are not fluffy"  
_**Damn straight**_ They walked to the training grounds since Sasuke never  
finished his training.  
_**Hey! I still got chakra. What would happen if I gathered it up...  
**_There was a puff of smoke and Naruto turned into a bigger version of the  
fox.  
_**Sweet! imagine all the ramen I can eat now!**_ "Naru?" Sasuke stopped his  
training and walked over to the happy fox. Naruto was now a bit higher  
the Sasuke's waist. Sasuke got and idea and began to get on top of  
Naruto. When the fox didn't move he sat down comfortably. Naruto began  
to run at top speed, so Sasuke had to hold on to the now long hair. They  
finally stopped after a few minutes and found themselves at the foot of  
hokage mountain, far far away from the training grounds.  
"Maybe you should come with me to missions" Sasuke pondered out loud,  
causing Naruto to bark happily.  
_**Yeah, like I'm going to stay at home alone while you have fun**_ Shizune  
suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"Tsunade wishes to see you immediately" She quickly disappeared. Naruto  
jumped at Sasuke, turning small in mid air and landed on Sasuke's  
shoulders. On the way to hokage tower, Sasuke rubbed Naruto behind the  
ears, causing the fox to purr and slowly fall asleep. As they reached  
Tsunade's office, the heard a screech, waking Naruto up so suddenly he  
almost fell. They ran into the room to find Tsunade with her head in her  
hands. She raised her head and glared.  
"Kabuto has been spotted near here and Naruto is missing. You and a few  
others will be leaving in one week to retrieve him." The fox began to  
bark.  
_**Old hag, I'm right here! Don't send Sasuke or anyone else to find  
someone who is right in front of you!  
**_"What the hell i that on your shoulders?" "This is Naru"  
"You can't keep it. It belongs in the forest" Sasuke nearly gasped. "It  
can help out on missions. It understands what we say, and has the  
ability to enlarge itself"  
"Really? Okay, Naru jump off Sasuke's shoulders and onto my desk" Naruto  
complied.  
"Walk 2 steps foreward, 3 backwards and do a flip, then jump back onto  
Sasuke's shoulders"  
_**Better be ramen after this**_ Naruto tried to do as she said but had  
difficulty on the flip but somehow managed. He snuggled into Sasuke's  
neck.  
"Place him on the floor and Naru enlarge yourself" Naruto growled in  
annoyance but did as she told him.  
_**Crabby bossy lady**_ He transformed back and jumped back onto her desk  
and glared at Tsunade as if daring her to boss him around some more.  
"Fine, he can join the mission" She handed Sasuke a hitai-ate leaf head  
band for Naruto. Naruto yipped in happiness and Sasuke smirked. He  
picked up Naruto and went back to his house. Once there he looked at  
Naruto closely and chuckled. Naruto enjoyed the musical sound. "They put  
blush on you"  
_**What! I've been wearing blush all day? Oh they will pay. They owe me  
ramen**_ Sasuke got a wet towel and started rubbing Naruto's face and  
feet. Naruto purred and yawned sleepily.  
"Lets go to bed" Naruto agreed and Sasuke picked him up and carried him  
to his bedroom. Sasuke got ready for bed and they both got into the blue  
bed. Naruto was shy so he slept at the end.


	2. training and the new mission

Sasuke woke up to thunder and looked for the fox. He heard a  
scuffle of nails hitting the wooden floor and a soft whimper.He looked  
under the bed and found Naruto curled into a ball and pressing himself  
into a corner. Sasuke slowly crawled under and lay a hand on the fox's  
head. Naruto yelped in fear and nearly bit him but stopped himself in  
time. Sasuke picked up the fox and crawled back into the bed. Naruto  
snuggled close to Sasuke and slowly fell asleep. Sasuke smiled and began  
to fall to fall asleep.  
"Good night my little Naru"

Sasuke woke up and once again couldn't find the  
fox. He checked under the bed but Naruto wasn't there.  
"Naru?" Suddenly the fox appeared and licked his face, then jumped off  
the bed. Sasuke yawned and followed Naruto into the kitchen. I wan  
ramen  
"Hungry? No ramen though" He chuckled as the fox whimpered. _**Please?  
Come on, please! I want ramen!**_ Sasuke started making something as  
Naruto pouted. When Sasuke was done he bent done and held out his hand  
holding bacon. Naruto growled, but reluctantly took a bite. Mmmm  
crunchy He took the rest and happily munched away. Okay, that was  
good, but it's not as good as ramen After, they sat on the couch bored,  
until Naruto got an idea. He touched Sasuke with a paw then ran off with  
Sasuke running after him. They played tag until there was a knock on the  
door. Sasuke reluctantly stopped chasing Naruto and opened the door.  
"Hey" Kakashi walked in uninvited  
"Why is there a fox in here?"  
"His name is Naru and he's mine" Kakashi picked him up, much to the  
annoyance of Naruto who struggled.  
_**Hey let me go! Sasuke is the only one allowed to pick me up**_ "Looks a  
bit like Naruto"  
"Is there a point to this visit?"  
"Oh yeah!" Kakashi accidentally dropped Naruto and Sasuke quickly caught  
him.  
_**And that the reason, I doubt Sasuke would drop me**_ "The people  
escorting you on the mission are Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and  
Sakura" Naruto growled when he said Sakura name. _**If she tries to dress  
me up again I'll bite her. I can't believe I had a crush on her. And I  
have to convince Sasuke that I am Naruto**_ "Is that all Kakashi?"  
"Yes it is" Kakashi left with a wave. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Want to  
go train?" Naruto ran out the door in response.  
When they reached the training field,  
Naruto turned bigger and Sasuke practiced throwing kunai's on him. Soon  
Sasuke could hit the targets perfectly, even if Naruto was running at  
top speed. While they were taking a break, Naruto picked up a kunai and  
threw it at a target, hitting it perfectly. Sasuke walked over and  
rubbed his head. "Nice hit" Naruto picked up a kunai, handed it to  
Sasuke then picked up one for himself.  
"You want to spar?" Naruto nodded and growled slightly. _**Come on! Bring  
it!**_ They spent the rest of the afternoon sparring, though NAruto was in  
a fox form, he was almost just as good as Sasuke. They finally collapsed  
on the ground panting at twilight. "Wow you are good"  
_**Well if I want to be hokage I need to be good**_ Naruto turned back to  
his small version and crawled over to Sasuke. "Lets go home" Naruto  
Barked and help Sasuke up. As they were walking towards home, Naruto  
felt hands grab him and forced his mouth closed before he could bark.  
_**Sasuke help!**_ Sasuke unaware of the events, continued walking. It  
wasn't until he turned to look at the fox did he realize that he was  
missing. He had a bad feeling and began to look for his companion.  
It wasn't until late at night did Sasuke  
find Naruto on his front door step. Naruto was bleeding badly and was  
shivering. He had crawled home, wanting to see Sasuke one last time if  
he had died. "Naru" Sasuke cried and picked Naruto up. He ran into the  
house and quickly cleaned the wounds. After wrapping the fox in a  
blanket like a baby.  
"Why did they do this?" Naruto struggled out of the blankets and walked  
towards the bookcase before Sasuke could stop him. He pulled out a book  
he had noticed while living with Sasuke. Sasuke picked it up and looked  
at the cover. It had a fox that greatly resembled Naruto except it had  
red eyes and 9 tails. It was a book that Sakura had given but he never  
read it. He sat down with Naruto on his lap and began to read.  
**The Kyuubi, a great fox with 9 tails  
Started destroying Konoha on October 10, when the third hokage ruled.  
The fox had killed many and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.  
The third hokage, in a desperate attempt to stop the fox, sealed the fox  
in a newborn child in exchange for his soul. Ever since then, foxes had  
been unwelcomed in the village hidden in the leaves.**  
"Okay so they beat you because you're a fox?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke  
looked like he was going to explode in anger and it took a few minutes  
to calm down. Then he realized something. "Wait, october 10 is Naruto's  
birthday. The red chakra, the whiskers, could he be the kyuubi?" The fox  
looked at Sasuke and carefully before nodding.  
"Wait, but but he isn't the kyuubi is he? Only a vessel right" Naruto  
barked happily.  
_**Wow, now why can't the villagers think like you?**_ Naruto jumped off and  
Sasuke realized that he was limping.  
"Okay lets go to Tsunade so she can heal your wounds" Think she has  
ramen?  
----------------------------------------------  
Sasuke knocked on the door with one hand  
while carrying Naruto with the other. "Come in" Sasuke walked in and put  
Naruto on her desk. She looked at the fox carefully.  
"What happened?"  
"The villagers" She sighed and put a hand on Naruto. "I'll try healing  
him, but I never have healed a animal before" "Hn" Her hand began to  
glow green and slowly the wounds closed up and Naruto fell asleep.  
"He needs some rest and I ill put up a law about animal abuse" Sasuke  
nodded and walked back home. At home, he placed Naruto on his pillow and  
fell asleep beside him. Naruto opened one eye then closed it. _**To think,  
you used to be heartless. Now your caring for someone other than  
yourself. Good night Sasuke, sweet dreams.**_


	3. Haircut and DDR

The next morning, Naruto woke up but not wanting to get up yet he rolled over and accidently fell of the bed. He let out a startled yelp and looked around, confused. He looked around for Sasuke and found him outside sharpening his Kusanagi sword. Naruto yawned and layed down beside him.

_**Floors should be made of pillows. **_

"Naruto, you're getting a haircut today. You're hair is too long and keeps collecting dirt." Naruto yelped and tried to run but Sasuke grabbed the scruff of his neck.

_**Lemme go, I don't want a haircut! Barbers are mean and what if they accidently cut off my tail or make me into a fur coat?! **_Sasuke put away his sword and raised Naruto to eye-level.

"If you get a haircut, I'll get you pork ramen and if you don't, no mission for you"

_**Fine I'll go, but if they kill me, they owe me ramen**_. Sasuke stood up and placed Naruto on his shoulder before walking to the Animal Salon. As they reached the Salon's door, Naruto began to shake and it didn't help that the haircutter had what looked like a fox coat. She had long blond hair and icy cold eyes. She strongly resembled a barbie doll in a human form. When she saw Naruto her eyes glinted.

"What a cute fox! My name is Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"I want a haircut...I mean hair trim for my fox" He saw the evil glint in her eyes when he said haircut and really didn't want Naruto to be bald. She pried Naruto of Sasuke's shoulder and placed him in a special tub where his head stuck out comfortably.She began to fill the tub with water but with Naruto strugggling violently, she needed the assistance of 4 other girls to hold him still. They managed to get most of the dirt off as Sasuke read a novel put out for costumers. Miranda placed Naruto on a metal table and as the girls held him she pulled out metal scissors and a comb. Naruto began to whimper and shake even more as she began to cut his hair. Sasuke began to pity the fox and walked over to pet his head. Naruto calmed down a bit but still shook once in a while. After Miranda was done, Naruto jumped and wrapped around Sasuke's neck and refused to be moved. Sasuke paid the lady and walked out the door. When Kiba and Ino stopped them. Ino surprisingly didn't flirt with Sasuke and instead eyed Naruto.

"Hey wanna go with us and play us some DDR?"

"Don't have a partner" Naruto nipped his ear and barked. Sasuke shrugged and began to walk toward the arcade with Ino and Kiba following. Once they were there they found a empty DDR machine and went on verse mode. Kiba got to choose the first song and he chose Get Busy. He and Sasuke got on the machine and began to dance, as Naruto and Ino cheered them on. Soon, at the end of the song when the points began to appear it showed that Sasuke had won by having one perfect more than Kiba. Kiba walked over to Ino who smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll win the next round, I mean how can I lose to a stupid fox?" Naruto growled slightly and stepped onto the arrows. Since Kiba had lost, Ino got to choose the next song, so she chose Irresistable. Naruto had to jump on each arrow at a time and had a bit of difficulty on jumping on two arrows at a time but soon he got the hang of it and began doing flips and summersaults. Soon a audience had gathered around them, it wasn't everyday you saw a fox playing DDR. Soon the song ended and everyone waited impatiently for the scores. Ino wanted to win to get Sasuke's attention while Naruto wanted to win for ramen. Finally the scores showed that Naruto had gotten a "A" and Ino got a "A".

_**Not bad for a STUPID fox, huh?**_

I can't believe I lost to a stupid fox!

_**Hey who are you calling stupid?**_

_**You.**_ Naruto spun around and faced Akamaru.

_**Huh? You can understand me?**_

_**No duhhhh.**_

_**Wah, you're mean.**_

_**And you're ugly. **_Naruto growled but was picked up by Sasuke before he could do anything and saw Kiba do the same to Akamaru.

"Maybe you should get a better trained fox that won't attack nice ol' Akamaru"

_**Nice my ass.**_

_**What ass?**_ Naruto began to struggle, making Sasuke hold him tighter. Sasuke walked out of the arcade and toward Konoha gate. Naruto began to get really scared when they walked out the gate and into the forest.

_**If he leaves me in the forest alone I won't be able to come back through the gate without my headband! **_Sasuke placed him on the ground and kept on walking. Naruto sat there, not knowing what to do until Sasuke turned around.

"Are you coming?" Naruto cocked his head slightly in confusion. Sasuke sighed as he walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Do you think I'm abandoning you? Don't worry, you're mine and I don't leave my stuff lying around" Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out a dog collar. It was orange and blue with a fox with the words "Naru" engraved on it. He put it on Naruto and smiled. Naruto barked and jumped on Naruto who picked him up and started walking again.

_**Wait did you just refer to me as "stuff"? Anyway if you are'nt abandoning me then where are we going? **_Naruto started to hear a roaring noise and looked up to see that they were at the bottom of a HUGE waterfall.

_**Wow, cool! **_ Naruto ran to a small cliff just above the water and jumped of it like it was a low diving board.

_**Yay, I'm Batman! Wait, who's Batman? Is Batman my stalker? Oh My God, Batman is my stalker! Wait! If I'm Batman wouldn't that mean I'm my own stalker?**_ As Naruto pondered he hit the water, spraying Sasuke with water. Naruto looked in amazement as he swam deeper and deeper underwater. There were many different colored fishes swimming aound, different water plants and even a few turtles. He was about to go back up when he saw a small cave on the waterfall was. Curious, he swam in and kept swimming unitl he hit a dead end. He began to float upward until he broke the surface of the water. He found himself in a big cave full of different tunnels.

_**Wow there's a cave behind the waterfall! **_He began to swim back out of the cave and met Sasuke who was looking for him. They both swam up to the surface and to the rocky shore.

"You idiot! I thought you drowned or something." Naruto pulled on his wet pants and ran to the water. Sasuke groaned but followed him into the water. Naruto showed Sasuke the big cave. Naruto jumped out of the water and shook out the water from his fur. Naruto got a better look at the cave. It was dark but some beams of light came in and showed many tunnels leading into darkness. Sasuke aslo looked around and noted the tree roots poking out through the ceiling. He was about to swim back when he heard a noise above.

"You sure you saw him swimming here?"

"Yeah lets stay here until he comes back!" Sasuke growled and pulled himself out of the water. He began to shiver violently. He lay down in a sunbeam in hopes of drying off. Naruto noticed him shivering so he made himself bigger and wrapped himself around Sasuke. Soon the driffted off too sleep.


	4. Sick and FoxNap

Naruto woke up to coughing and he unwrapped himself from the boy. Sasuke was still shivering and he had a bad fever. Naruto grabbed the boy by the shirt and jumped into the water. He began to swim as fast as he could and quickly reached the shore. Luckily the girls were gone so he threw Sasuke in the air and caught him in the air so that he landed on his back.He gathered chakra in his feet and ran into the village. He spotted Kakashi and ran to him.

_**Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's sick and you got to help him! **_ Kakashi scratched the back of his head as the fox began to bark franticly before noticing Sasuke on his back. He picked Sasuke up and began to walk to the Uchiha Mansion with Naruto on his shoulder in his small form. Once there, Kakashi put Sasuke in his bed and began to make soup. Naruto layed down beside Sasuke's head and by the time Kakashi came in with the soup, the fox was already asleep. As Kakashi placed the soup on the table beside the bed, Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey"

"Hn" Kakashi gave him the bowl and Sasuke gratefully began to eat.

"How did I get here?"

"Naru carried you" Sasuke placed the empty bowl on the table and lifted Naruto onto his lap and started petting him.Naruto purred and stirred before falling back in a deep sleep. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah" Kakashi was slightly shocked that he got an actual answer from Sasuke.

"Here, take these. They'll get rid of your fever" Kakashi threw a couple of pills at Sasuke who caught and looked at them before swallowing them."I gotto go now. I hope you feel better soon." Kakashi poofed out of the room. Naruto woke up and yawned. When he saw that Sasuke was alright he jumped up and barked excitedly.

_**Oh My God Sasuke! I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die or something!**_ Sasuke smiled and layed down on the bed, falling back to sleep.Naruto rolled his eyes and curled against Sasuke, following him to dreamland.

Naruto woke up with a start when he heard a big bang. He looked around and saw Sasuke walking away from the door.

_**Hey Teme! You didn't have to slam the door!**_ Sasuke growled and picked up Naruto, much to the fox's discomfort.

"We are going out. I'm feel fine and I'm not sick anymore"

_**What the hell is wrong with you?**_ His question was answered when he saw a big group of girls by the front door with get well cards. They snuck out the window and past the girls. They began to run until they reached a small playground. While Sasuke sat down on the grass, Naruto climbed up to the slide and slid down headfirst.

_**Yay, I'm Batman! I'm my own stalker! I'm...owwwwww!**_ Naruto's head plowed right into the ground causing rocks to dig into his skull. He let out a painfull yelp and lay on the ground, stunned. Sasuke picked him up and rolled his eyes.

"How do you get hurt going down a slide?" He sat down and started to pick out the rocks.

_**Owww, be carefull, it hurts!**_ After Sasuke picked out the last rock, Naruto ran off him and darted through the grass.

_**I want ramen, I want ramen, I want ramen!**_ Naruto somehow managed to bang into the tree and he ran to Sasuke. _**The tree is an asshole. **_Sakura chose this moment to appear.

"Hey Sasuke!" She grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and wouldn't let go.

"Sakura, let go" He somehow managed to tug his arm away from her and he crossed his arms so she couldn't grab it again. She frowned a bit but quickly replaced it with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk to the training grounds with Naruto on his shoulders.

"Sasuke, what the fox's name?"

"Naru"

"Where did you get him?"

"Forest"

"Can I hold him?" Naruto heard this and jumped off Sasuke before running off to the training grounds himself. Sasuke had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and continued to walk to the training grounds.

"Did Naru get his shots and checkups?"

"Hn""Great, he overreacted to a HAIRCUT, how is he going to act with a strange man holding a sharp object?" Sasuke franticly thought.

"Well anyway, I got to go get some fruits and vegetables for my Mom, bye!" Sakura said, running off. Sasuke kept walking until something smacked him in the stomach , causing him to fall onto the grass. He looked and saw Naruto on his stomach, bouncing up and down.

_**Guess what, guess what! This kid gave a Flake bar and now I'm hyper! Yahoo!**_ Then Naruto darted around Sasuke in superspeed.

_**Hyper Power!**_ before Sasuke grabbed him and sat him down.

"Stay still" Naruto stayed, but his eyes darted everywhere and he kept twitching as Sasuke got up.

_**Must stay still, must stay still, must... Oh WHAT THE HELL!!**_ Naruto catapulted around the village and met up with Lee who was also running around the village.

"We shall run together, yosh!"

_**Whatever Bushy Brows. **_Sasuke just shook his head and continued toward the training grounds.

"Will I ever make it?" He couldn't help but think.

It was near twilight when Naruto finally stopped running. Didn't mean he was tired, because he was far from it, it just meant that the chocolate hyperness ran out. He started to walk to the training grounds to meet with Sasuke when a little girl grabbed him.

"Oh, cute doggy!"

_**Hey I aint cute and I am not a dog! If you wan a dog go see Akamaru! **_ He tried to struggle but he didn't want to hurt he girl. So he let her carry him to her apartment.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I found! Can I keep it?" Her Mother turned around and screeched when she saw Naruto.

_**Owwwww Lady! I like my ears to be able to HEAR!!**_ The girl dropped Naruto to cover her own ears. Her Mom grabbed a nearby broom and walked toward Naruto.

_**Why do you have a broom? Do you have ramen? I like...OWWW!!!!!**_ Naruto began to run out the apartment as the Mom began to chase him with the broom. He reached the staircase and tripped over his feet, causing him to summersault over the stairs and land on his head and back. He stood up and wobbled a bit before he saw Shino in front of him.

_**Whoa, theres 4 of you, tripppyyyyy. I'm going to bed now...Bwye bwye dorkface**_ Naruto fell down, unconsious before he hit the tile floor.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground wondering where the hell Naruto was when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see Shino holding Naruto who was still unconsious.

"What happened to Naru?"

"My sister found him, brang him to my apartment and Naru managed to knock himself out when running down the apartment stairs"

"How did he...nevermind I don't want to know" Sasuke took Naruto from Shino and began to walk before stopping and turning around again.

"Thanks for bringing Naru to me" Sasuke said before continueing to walk back to his house. Shino raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So it's true, you are changing" He said quietly.

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate each and everyine of them! If you want to help me and the story you could send me reviews or messeges of the most stupidest or funniest things you have ever done. For people who are wondering if this is a SasuNaru I can't excactly say because it will seem like it but I'm still thinking. Thats all, bye! **


	5. Doctors appointment

Naruto reluctantly woke up with a pounding headache.

_**Owwww, okay, I damaged my head going down the slide, bashing into a tree and going down the stairs all in one day. Anything else fate?**_ He realized that he was in someone's arms and that person was lying down. He looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at him.

_**Sasuke? How did we get into your room and do you have painkiller flavored ramen?**_

"You're awake. Okay, you managed to hurt your head 3 times yesterday, planning to hurt it anymore today?"

_**Nope.**_ Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's arms and fell off the bed.

_**I am proud to say that I did NOT hurt my head, only my leg.**_ Sasuke sighed and rolled over.

"In a week we have to go find Naruto"

_**Oh SNAP! First, I'm my own stalker, now I have to find myself!**_

"I'll go make some ramen"

_**Yosh! Yosh? I have got to stop hanging out with Bushy Brows.**_ Sasuke was about to enter the kitchen when his doorbell rang. He growled and slammed open the door.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura all but yelled.

"What do you want?"

"Our mission is moved to tommorow"

"Hn"

"Want to train together?"

"No"

"Okay, I gotto go then, bye" Sasuke heard a quiet banging noise and saw Naruto banging his head on the wall.

_**I**_-bang-_**got**_-bang-_**to**_-bang-_**find**_-bang-_**myself?**_

"Hey stop that" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and headed out the door.

_**Hey where are we going?**_ Sasuke kept walking until he reached a white windowless building with the letters KAC on it. Sasuke nervously walked through the doors, revealing a snow-white room. There was a counter with a lady behind it and beside it was a door. Lining the walls were many chairs filled with people and their pets. Sasuke walked up to the counter where the lady just finished a phone call.

"Welcome to Konoha Animal Clinic, how may I help you?"

_**Animal clinic? Uh oh**_

"I would like my fox to have a checkup and his shots"

_**Shots? Oh hell no, I don't do shots!**_ Naruto began to struggle violently.

"Alright, but you will have to put a leash on the collar he has on" She handed Sasuke a black leash."What's your name?" She asked as Sasuke struggled to put the leash on Naruto. Finally, Sasuke pinned Naruto on the counter with one hand and put the leash on with the other.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Okay Mr. Uchiha take a seat and I'll call you when the doctor is ready" Sasuke nodded and dragged Naruto to a empty chair.

_**This thing is tight! Get it off me! Oh, this is so embarrassing!**_ Naruto stuck one of his hind legs between the collar and his neck in a attempt to take off the collar but ended up getting his foot stuck. Poor Naruto was nearly in tears.

_Half an hour later... _

_"_Mr. Uchiha? The doctor is ready to see you now" Sasuke nodded and picked Naruto before walking to the door beside the counter. He hesitated before opening the door and walking in. Inside was a metal table and three chairs. Standing by the table was a fat grumpy looking guy.

"My name is Domoko" The man said.

"Sasuke" Sasuke said as he closed the door and sat on one of the chairs. Domoko took the shaking fox and placed him on the table.

"So as far as you know, it hadn't had any raby shots?"

"No"

"Alright, go into the waiting room as I do a checkup and give him his shots" Sasuke was about to leave the room before he stopped.

"He doesn't like doctors, shots or anything sharp near him so he might be difficult"

"Son, I have delt with snakes, bears and even a lion or two in my lifetime, I think I can handle a fox"

_**Is that a challenge?**_

"Okay" Sasuke looked one last time at Naruto before leaving. He closed the door and sat down on a chair. Suddenly there was banging, yelling and snarling in the room Naruto was in.

warning swearing coming up

_**Don't touch me you perverted shitbag! Lemme go! Take ths! I'll show you not to put needles up my ass! Hey I said stop touching me FUCKER!!!!! **_The banging continued before suddenly stopping. All the pet owners stared at the door while the pets shook in fear. The door opened and Naruto walked out, his head held high. Seconds later, Domoko came out covered with scratches, bites and his clothes were ripped in many spots.

"Mr. Uchiha, your fox has all his shot and seems to be in perferct condition" Naruto walked up to Domoko with a pure innocent look.

_**Doctor I have a present for you**_ Naruto lifted a leg and peed on Domoko's shoes. Naruto ran to Sasuke who was slowly walking out the door.

"Thanks doctor Domoko" Sasuke walked out the door, leaving a beetred Domoko with a roomful of staring petowners and scared pets.

"I am never, ever taking you to the doctora again!"

_**Good because I'm never, ever going to the doctors again**_ Naruto let out a pained yelp as he felt himself get lifted by the tail.

"Look what I found. It's a ugly fox!" said a teenaged voice. Sasuke spun around and looked at two brown haired boy that were undoubtably brothers.

"Let him go"

"Awwww is the widdle Uchiha mad?" One of the teenagers taunted. The sharingan spun in Sasuke's eyes as glared at them before doing handsigns.

_**"Goukakyou"**_ Fire spewed from his mouth forcing the boys to drop Naruto.

"Hey Genji, lets use this kid as a practice dummy!"

"Yeah, lets do it Yuri"

"Bring it on" Sasuke growled as he took off Naruto's collar.

_**Yeah!**_ Naruto grew bigger and lunged at Yuri. _**Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, grabs me by the tail and gets away with it!" **_ Yuri took out a kunai which Naruto easily dodged and headbutted Yuri in the stomach. Yuri flew into a wall and fell down on his knees, holding his stomach. Sasuke was fighting Genji nearby, but it was quickly over when Sasuke "accidently" stabbed Genji in the arm. Naruto wacked Yuri in the head before they left them on the street.


	6. Mission Day

It was dawn when Sasuke woke up Naruto.

"Mission day" Sasuke said as he tied the Hitai-ate leafband that Tsunade had given him on Naruto's stomach. "This is made of stretchy material so you'll be able to transform"

_**Sasuke I know I have said this before but maybe this time it will have some effect. I AM NARUTO!!"**_ Sasuke quickly got dressed and put some stuff in a nearby backpack.

"Let's go Naru" Naruto hesitated before jumping on Sasuke's shoulder. They began making their way toward the bridge.

When they finally reached the bridge, Gaara was leaning against the bridge rail, bored, Shikamaru was lying down, staring at the sky, Kiba was chasing Akamaru and Sakura was staring at the water, daydreaming.

"You're finally here, how troublesome" Shikamaru stood up and stretched.Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Gaara.

"Why are you here?" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto is one of my only friends and I owe him"

"Hn"

"Lets go" Kiba said impatiently. Everyone suddenly felt a great tension and looked at Naruto and Akamaru.

_**Okay, Akamaru, we will work together just for the mission.**_

_**Okay, Poopless.**_

_**Poopless?**_

_**Well you got no ass so you can't poop.**_

_**Why you little...**_

_**Remember we're on a truce.**_

_**Wait, can't you tell I'm Naruto?**_

_**Yeah but I can't tell Kiba for some reason, the words just die in my throat.**_

_**Damn.**_ Kiba coughed.

"Umm Akamaru we should go" Akamaru barked and Naruto nodded. The group began to make their way to Konoha Gate.

As the group walked through the forest outside os Konoha, a fox jumped in front of them, growling and teeth bared. Naruto jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and walked up to the fox.

_**Don't attack them.**_

_**Why? These HUMANS attacked me and my wife.**_

_**It was not us! They don't attack animals! What did the people look like?**_

_**I believe you, you being a fox. There were 3 people and they were ganging up on this red-headed girl. My wife tried to help her and ended up getting killed.**_

_**Where is the girl?**_

_**Not far, but she was badly injured and I think she's dead.**_ The fox nodded his head and ran off. Naruto turned to Akamaru.

_**Did you hear all that? **_

_**Yes.**_

_**Tell Kiba everything. I'm going to find the girl.**_

_**Fine but be carefull. **_Naruto grew bigger and sniffed the air. He smelt blood and began to run toward it as Akamaru explained everything to Kiba, who relayed it to everyone else.

As Naruto ran, the smell grew stronger and stronger,making him run faster.Naruto didn't know what was happening, he felt something slowly take over his mind, erasing everything but the blood. He needed the blood, he had to have the blood. It wasn't long until Naruto reached the girl the fox was talking about. She was covered in her own blood and was sadly, dead. Naruto was about to pounce on her when he heard a twig sap behind him. He turned around and saw Gaara walking toward him.

"Kyuubi?"

_**How did you know it was me?**_

"Your fur is black and your eyes are red"

_**How do you understand me?**_

"Shikaku"

_**So if you know it's me why are'nt you telling the other numbskulls?**_

"I can't"

_**Just like the puny dog**_ Kyuubi growled, she was hungry and the smell of blood was'nt helping.

"You're in bloodlust"

_**Yeah, what are you going to do about it?**_

"The others will not accept you if you begin to eat her" The Kyuubi was about to retort when something mentally hit her. Her fur turned back to yellow and her eyes back to black with a blue tint as Naruto came back.

_**What happened?**_

"Naruto, I can't understand you, only the Kyuubi I can't tell anyone"

_**Just like Akamaru.**_

"Stay away from blood" Gaara said as he picked up Naruto who had turned smaller. Gaara bowed his head at the dead body before turning around and walking to the group.

Once there, Naruto walked up to Sasuke but this time he didn't jump on his shoulder.Sasuke didn't fail to notice it.

"Where is the girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dead" Gaara answered. Shikamaru nodded, sadly.

"We can't walk through this way, if we have to fight of every ninja that comes our way then we'll have no energy for Orochimaru" Gaara said, simply.

"So the problem is how do we bypass all the outlaws?" Kiba said seriously.Naruto barked and pulled on Sasuke's pants making the boy look at him before remembering.

"Naru and I had found this cave behind a nearby waterfall that have many tunnels in it. One of the tunnels might lead to the Sound Village" Shikamaru thought carefully before answering.

"We have no choice but to try it out"

"At least we have waterproof backpacks" said Kiba, who did not like water. Sasuke shrugged and lead them to the waterfall.

"Anyone not know how to swim?" Sakura asked.

"I don't" Gaara said, his eyes daring anyone to laugh. Naruto turned back to his big form and kneeled in front of Gaara.

"Right, get on Naru and hold on tight" Sasuke said as he checked that he had an extra set of clothes. Gaara slowly and cautiously got on Naruto who walked to the cliff and jumped into the water. He felt Gaara tighten his grip on his neck and swam as fast as he could to the cave with Gaara's gourd weighing him down. Naruto reached the cave and and clambered onto the shore.

_**How the hell do you carry that thing? It's heavy!!**_ Everyone soon broke the surface and joined Naruto on the shore, staring in amazement at the cave. After everyone took a small break, they began to walk in a tunnel leading toward the Sound Village.

_**Hey everybody! Wow, it's my 6th chapter already. Anyway I have a important warning to everyone who is reading this story. When the reach the Sound village, a lot of angst stuff is going to happen and it won't be cute in the least. After the battle there are going to be funny stuff though so I just thought I would warn you! **_


	7. Naruto kidnapped

It was hours before they finally stopped walking for the day. Everyone was very tired and a bit cranky to say the least. They were very close to the Sound village and tommorow they would go and "retrieve Naruto." Everyone but Gaara went to sleep early so they could be well rested for tommorow. Naruto woke up and walked over to Gaara before laying down beside him. Gaara looked at him and slowly started petting him.

"I hope this mission goes well for you" Naruto purred and closed his eyes.

_**Gaara, we're fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto tommorow. We all need luck.**_

The next morning started off with a big arguement.

"What do you mean there's no way out?" Sakura screeched.

"Well it's a dead end" Shikamaru said calmly.

"So we have to walk all the way back?" Sakura yelled at him.

"No way, we're to close to the Sound to head back!" Kiba said determindly. Sakura was about to screech some more when some dirt hit her near her mouth. Everyone looked and saw Naruto and Akamaru digging upward into the deadend.

_**Nice one Akamaru!**_

_**Not really, I wanted to get it into her mouth so she would stop screeching like a banshee.**_ Naruto barkedy in laughter before digging faster.Soon they had reached the land above which turned out to be a forest. Naruto layed down in exhaustion with Akamaru as everybody climbed up through the hole.

"Good job" Sasuke said proudly as he picked Naruto up. Naruto barked happily.

"Yeah, thanks for shutting up the banshee" Kiba said as he also picked up Akamaru.

"We're in another forest" Gaara said.

"Yeah, we're very close to th Sound now" Shikamaru said as he brushed off dirt from his shoulder. Suddenly Naruto stiffened as his nose picked up a scent. It smelled very sweet and he also smelled blood in it making him go slowly in bloodlust. His fur turned black and his eyes and paws turned red once again. Sasuke dropped Naruto in surprise and Naruto ran to the smell. Naruto heard someone yell for him to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't stop running because the Kyuubi wouldn't let him. So he kept running until he reached a small hole in the ground where the smell was coming from. Naruto hesitated before diving into the hole to find a small metal ball the size of his head with holes. Naruto tapped the ball lightly and something in it clicked. A strong sweet smell came out, sweeter than the other smell from earlier. It attacked his nose and Naruto tried his hardest to get out of the hole but found that he couldn't because something was blocking it. Naruto fell down but didn't have any energy to get up. The smell began to make him sleepier and sleepier until he was barely awake.

_**Sasuke, help me!**_ Naruto thought desperatly before falling asleep.

"Damnit" Sasuke growled as he punched a tree. He had tried to catch up to Naruto but the little fox was too fast. He hated to admit it but he was wy orried about the fox and hoped Naruto was okay. Sasuke spun around as he felt a hand on his shoulder and faced Gaara. Gaara looked at him intently before sighing.

"I know you are worried about Naruto but we need to move on. We will probably meet up with Naru later. Akamaru has smelt Orochimaru and we have found his hideout" Sasuke nodded and slowly made his way up too where Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru waited with Gaara following behind.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in someone's arms. Naruto calmed down a bit thinking he was in Sasuke's arms. He looked up and saw Itachi looking down at him. Naruto let out a yelp and tried to struggle but was still too weak from the silver ball to actually fight. He heard Itachi chuckle and looked up. Suddenly the smell returned, knocking Naruto out once again.

"So this is it?" Sasuke asked As they stood in front of a cave. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded. Akamaru sniffed and started barking again.

"Akamaru says Naruto is also in there"

"Hn" Sasuke began to walk in the cave when he was greeted by Diedara. Everyone went into battle stance, preparing for a battle.

"If you fight me, you'll never see you _precious_ fox again" Diedara said with a small chuckle. Gaara nodded and got out of stance and everyone did the same hesitently. Diedara started walking into the cave and the others reluctantly followed, fearing for the worse to happen. The cave was dark, the only thing lighting it up was torches attached to the walls revealing many tunnels much like the underground cave. After many twists and turns, they reached a wooden door which Diedara opened eagerly. Behind the door was a small white room with nothing in it except a few chairs, one in which Orochimaru was sitting in. In his lap was Naruto who was still in a deep dreamless sleep. Orochimaru smiled darkly as his eyes rested on Sasuke.

"Back so soon, Sasuke? Everyone sit down on a chair" When nobody moved, Orochimaru's hand moved threateningly on Naruto's neck. Everyone got the message and proceeded to sit down with Sakura sitting the farthest and Sasuke the closest. Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto who continued to sleep on.

"Where is Naruto" Shikamaru demanded. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise before he began to laugh.

"Right in front of you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Kabuto was nice enough to transform Naruto into a fox when I asked him too" Orochimaru shook Naruto, who woke up and looked at Orochimaru. He yelped and jumped away from Orochimaru, landed unintentionally onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke grabbed Naruto roughly by the scruff of his neck and glared at him.

_**Sasuke! Thank God!!**_

_**Naruto be carefull.**_ Akamaru wimpered and Naruto realized that Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Naruto? I can't believe I shared with a loser like you, you freak!" Sasuke threw Naruto and Gaara quickly caught him. Naruto struggled out of Gaara's hold and ran out the wooden door.

_**Damnit! He knows it was me and now he hates me!**_ Naruto yelled at himself as he ran. _**Now everyone hates me.**_

_**Heyz again. Okay this is my second last warning. The next chapter is going to be pretty angsty for many people so PLEASE don't hurt or kill me! And also does anyone know how to say "I love you" in japanese? If you do send me a message or something PLEASE. Until next time ;)**_


	8. Fighting Kyuubi

Everyone lept out of their chairs and went into battle stance. Sasuke did some handsigns as did his meanest glare that he could muster at Orochimaru.

**"Housenka No Jutsu"** As fireballs sprang at Orochimaru, Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of the room along with Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and Gaara.

"Our mission is too retrieve Naruto, not to defeat Orochimaru" Sasuke was about to argue but Kiba pushed him forward to make him go faster. As soon as they came out of the cave, everyone stopped running.

"We should split up and go find Naruto and bring him back to the village" Everyone nodded and quickly ran in different directions.

Back in the room

Kabuto came out of the shadows and helped his master up.

"Shouldn't we stop them, or at least retreive the Kyuubi vessel?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Why should we when Itachi can do it all for us?"

Naruto had long ago ran out of the cave and was running through the forest, when a kunai narrowly missed his head. Naruto stopped in his tracks and spotted Itachi walking towards him.

_**You want to fight? Fine, I'm pissed off so bring. It. On.**_ Naruto snarled as he grew bigger and his fur grew red. The Kyuubi knew Itachi would kill them both if she didn't help. Itachi smirked and threw a kunai in lightening speed and it landed in Naruto's shoulders. Naruto took the handle of the kunai in his mouth and tore it out of his shoulder. He turned around as he heard a rustling sound behind him to see Sasuke walking toward him with a glare.

_**Sasuke, look out, Itachi's here!**_ Naruto turned around and saw that Itachi had disappeared. Naruto faced Sasuke and saw Itachi behind him holding a kunai.

_**Sasuke!**_ He saw Itachi prepare to strike and began running. Just as the kunai was about to pierce Sasuke's back, Naruto headbutted him out of the way and took the blow instead. The kunai embedded itself in his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Sasuke banged into a tree and saw Itachi and was frozen in fear. All the times he swore that he would kill his older brother was erased and the memories of seeing his parents death invaded his mind. Itachi, who was angered about missing his intending target, kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending the fox flying several feet away. Naruto landed in a heap, the kunai had flew out of him during the kick. Itachi's finger twitched and Naruto made the mistake of looking at it.

Everything was black until Sasuke came into view. Sasuke's sharingan was activated and had on the meanest glare Naruto had ever seen.

"Naruto, why are you so weak? Because of you, Itachi will probably kill me. Or maybe you don't even care because you're a demon"

_**Stop it. Don't say that.**_ Naruto whispered. Sasuke disappeared and was replaced with several people for Konoha. They circled Naruto, trapping him.

"Demon boy, demon boy, demon boy" they began chanting. Naruto shook his head and howled.

_**STOP IT!!**_

Sasuke heard Naruto howl and saw him in his little form and was pressing himself against a tree. Sasuke remembered when Naruto did the same under hid bed during a thunderstorm. Sasuke stood up and faced Itachi defiantly.

"Let him go" Itachi turned around and smirked.

"Why? The last I heard was that you rejected him" Sasuke took out his Kusanagi sword and forced his chakra into the sword.

**"Chidori Nagashi"** Sasuke cried out and lunged at Itachi. Itachi, who was startled that Sasuke knew an ataack that he wasn't familiar with dodged to late and the sword struck him in the arm. Sasuke took out a kunai and struck Itachi in the chest. Itachi looked at Sasuke one last time before falling to the ground, dead. Panting slightly, Sasuke walked over to Naruto. He frowned when he saw Naruto's fur turn pure bloodred and his eyes filled with hate turned red as well. Naruto grew 8 more tails and also grew to the same height as Sasuke. Naruto began to howl in pure anger.

_**They thought I was a demon boy then, wait until they see me now!**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, getting no responce in return. Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba and Akamaru ran to where Sasuke stood.

"Holy Crap! Is that Naruto?" Kiba yelped. Sasuke nodded but Gaara shook his head.

"That's not fully Naruto, something must have triggered his anger and the Kyuubi magnified it" Gaara explained to the others. Naruto's howl changed to a rythem, sort of like he was singing but never losing his voice of hatred.

"What is he saying?" Sasuke demanded and Gaara listened and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, it wasn't his green eyes but Shikaku's black and gold ones.

"Naruto's soul is in distress and is in battle with the Kyuubi" Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"What. Is. He. Saying?" Sasuke demanded again, not at all intimidated by Gaara'a eyes. Gaara easily returned the glare before replying.

"What Naruto is saying is this:

The darkness has now covered me

Covered me in scorn, hatred, pain, sadness

Stiffling the last spare of my sanity

Of the victims that scorned me

I want to kill

I need to kill

I need revenge

My love, my friends

Now hate and scorn me

What's my reason to live now

But to kill all who wronged me

If any think my reason is wrong

then kill me now

And save me from the darkness

that threatens of choking me

of my last breath"

Naruto finished and faced them and there was no doubt of what he intended to do.

"So now Naruto's wants to destroy the whole entire village?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to make sure and Gaara nodded in responce.

"So then he is a monster like all the villagers say!" Shouted Sakura as she threw large amounts of kunai's with pouches attached to them at Naruto. The pouches opened and covered Naruto in small explosive notes. Sakura took a kunai with an active explosive note and threw it at Naruto.

"Sakura, NO!" Sasuke shouted. The explosive hit the smaller ones and they all exploded, making a gigantic explosion. Everyone ducked as pieces of earth flew everywhere. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw Naruto lying on his side before getting up to his feet shakily. The wounds he got from the explosion already healing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kiba yelled at Sakura.

"I was trying to stop him from killing everyone!"

"Is there a way to stop Naruto?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"There are two ways, one, knock him out, two, turn him back to human"

"We're going to have to knock him out" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Right" Sasuke pulled out some wire and jumped in the air, throwing the wire at Naruto so it wrapped around him. Gaara's sand moved along the wire, making the wire stronger, making it impossible for Naruto to move. Naruto roared in frusteration as Shikamaru moved in front of him and did some handsigns.

**"Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu"** Shikamaru's shadow formed a hand which crawled up to Naruto's neck and began to choke the fox.

_**I want to kill you too**_ Naruto thought as he opened his mouth abd began to form something in it.

"Shit, everyone get away, he's using his rasengan!!" shouted Sasuke, releasing the wires. The waring came too late and when Naruto released it, it hit all three guys who had tried to subdue him. Naruto felt the wires come off him and coughed before running off. Sakura ran to the three and began healing them. Gaara stumbled to Sasuke, his eyes turned back to green.

"Sasuke, you're the only one who can help him"

"Why me?" Gaara looked at him desbelievingly.

"You have too find out for yourself. Now go" said Gaara as he pushed Sasuke to where Naruto had ran. "Kyuubi should be tired now so reaching Naruto should be easier"

"Reaching Naruto?" Gaara growled slightly.

"Naruto isn't completely tooken over by the Kyuubi yet. If you connect with Naruto then he should turn human again" Gaara explained as Kiba walked over too them.

"Take Akamaru with you. I should stay here and help Shikamaru since he got the worst of the attack" Sasuke nodded, taking Akamaru in his arms and began to run.


	9. Reaching Naruto

Naruto/Kyuubi lay on the ground of a nearby cave, argueing with each other.

_**Listen up kid, just forget about them.**_

"No, their my friends"

_**Friends? They tried to kill you, especially the pink-haired bitch.**_

"NO!"

_**Yeah, Shikamaru tried to strangle us.**_

"Kiba..."

_**Couldn't care less. He didn't attack or help us.**_

"Akamaru..."

_**Pretending to be our friend for the "mission"**_

"Sakura..."

_**She called you a monster and tried the hardest to kill you.**_

"Gaara"

_**He's Kazekage. You really think he cares about? He's only helped you in the first place because he was indebt.**_

"S-Sasuke?"

_**HAHA! Oh naive one, he rejected you. Literally threw you. Don't see why you liked him.**_

"..."

_**You see, there is no reason for you too live, I do. So let me out.**_ At that moment they heard a crunching noise. They raised their heads and found Sasuke right in front of them. Before they could do anything Sasuke put a hand on their forehead.

Sasuke saw black before realizing he was face down in water. He raised himself up and followed the water. He saw Naruto in human form curled up in a ball, facing a giant gate that was halfway opened.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out and took a step foreward. Some invisible barrier repeled him away so he couldn't get to Naruto. He heard a deep and powerful laugh. Sasuke faced the gate and saw two red eyes looking at him.

"Kyuubi" Sasuke whispered, recieving a chuckle in return.

_**You can't get to him. He's made a barrier around himself.**_ Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi before he walked around the barrier and faced Naruto. The only thing that proved that Naruto was alive was the blinking and the coninuous shivers. Sasuke slowly raised a hand and rested it on the barrier. He was vaguely aware of of the Kyuubi growling as a vision flashed through Sasuke's mind.

_"Hurry up and die, demon boy" said the black-haired man as he kicked a little blond haired boy in the stomach. The boy coughed up blood and curled into a tighter ball. _

_"Because of you my Dad died" The black-haired guy as he took out a kunai. He forced the child on his back and ran the kunai on his cheek. He put three scars on each cheek before he put it away._

_"This is a special kunai. No matter what you do the scars are permanent. Let everyone see that you're a fox demon!" _

Sasuke regained his vision and saw that his hand had sunk into the barrier so that it was close to Naruto. Sasuke crawled closer toward Naruto as the Kyuubi thrashed around behind the gate, trying to get out.

"Naruto, please come back"

**"Why"** Naruto's voice echoed from everywhere though his mouth didn't move.

"There are people who love you, who need you"

**"LIAR"**

Sasuke returned to his body and narrowly dodged a fist. Naruto was in his human body with the exception of his wilder hair, red eyes, 9 tails and fox ears. Naruto tried to punch Sasuke again who dodged it.

"I don't have friends!" Naruto hit Sasuke in the stomach with a tail.

"I don't have parents!" Naruto kicked Sasuke.

"I don't have anyone who care about me!" Naruto howled as Sasuke kicked him in the stomach where the seal was. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground, one hand holding Naruto's above his head, his other pressing down on the seal, paralyzing Naruto's whole body except his tails, which kept pounding on him. Sasuke lowered his body ontop of Naruto's and moved his head to Naruto's fox ears.

"That's not true"

_**Shut up**_ Kyuubi howled.

"Because I..."

_**Don't you dare say it!**_ The kyuubi howled and started to hit Sasuke harder.

"Care about you" Sasuke let go off Naruto's hands and seal and clung to Naruto as the Kyuubi's gate closed, creating a huge wave of chakra as the Kyuubi released all of her chakra in an attempt to keep it opened. The wave of chakra began to make a huge crater in the ground.When the gate completely closed and the chakra vanished, Sasuke, panting slightly, rolled off a barely consious Naruto. The tails vanished, his ears turned back to normal and his eyes turned back to crystal blue. Naruto stood up shakily with the help of Sasuke.

"Naruto, you shouldn't stand up" Naruto ignored him and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?"Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Yeah, yeah I did" Naruto's knees buckled and he collapsed, not having any energy left.

"Congragulations" Sasuke turned his head and saw Gaara flying down on a cloud of sand with Akamaru. "Anyone else would've died" Akamaru barked happily when he saw that Naruto was pretty much alright. Sasuke looked around and saw that the crater was like a hundred feet deep!

"How will we get Naruto out of this crater and to Konoha?"

**"Sabuku Fuyuu"** A cloud appeared beside Sasuke who nodded his head before placing Naruto on it carefully and getting on. Gaara looked at Naruto while Sasuke watched worriedly.

"Well Naruto is going to be fine with some rest but DO NOT let Saskura close to him"

"Right" Gaara nodded and the clouds drifted upwards, out of the crater and towards the campsite that Kiba and Sakura had set up earlier. When they reached the campsite they saw a fire glowing bright with Kiba sitting beside, barely awake. Akamaru barked and ran to his mater who hugged him tightly. Sasuke picked Naruto up and got off the cloud. The cloud instantly vanished along with Gaara's cloud, setting the redhead on the ground slowly.

"Glad everyone's back and human" Kiba called out to them as they walked toward the fire.

"Where is Shikamaru and Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Kiba smiled apologeticly and pointed to two tents.

"Sleeping. I set up three tents and I'm going to sleep too" Kiba yawned and went into a nearby tent with Akamaru following.

"We could just use **Shunshin No Jutsu **to get out of here and too Konoha" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well then you guys should go" Gaara and Sasuke turned and saw Shikamaru sticking his head out of his tent." Naruto isn't very liked here right now and we all have too get used too what we just saw so maybe it would be best to go and get him help" Shikamaru yawned and went back inside his warm tent. Sasuke kept looking at where Shikamaru's head was for a few more seconds before looking at Gaara.

"Are you going to Konoha with us?"

"No I have to go back to Suna where I am needed now that Naruto is okay" Sasuke nodded and did a few handsigns at the same time as Gaara and they both vanished out of the campsite with leaves and sand flying in the wind.

As soon as Sasuke returned to Konoha and dragged Naruto to his mansion. He did'nt want Naruto to be all alone in his apartment. Konoha's streets were empty because it was now very late at night, which made Sasuke really relieved. He didn't want to have to explain why he was carrying a battered Naruto down the streets. When he was finally at his mansion he dropped Naruto on his bed and lay down beside him. Sasuke had no more energy too do anything more and so he slipt into sleep, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

**Hey evrybody! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews you all have given me and I really hoped you liked this chapter! The next few chapters will have cuteness and funiness! So hold on over this weekend and I'll start typing...NOW!**


	10. Relaxing

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in front of the closed Kyuubi's gate, _again._

"What the hell do you want bastard?" Naruto snarled at the gate, knowing full well that it was the kyuubi who got him here.

_**I want to...negotiate.**_ Naruto was startled, actually he was downright shocked.

"Okay, about what?"

_**Well, I'll give you all my chakra and powers if you let me have control of your body once a month.**_

"Oh hell no! you're going to destroy everything!"

_**I promise not too. I made a blood contract stating that if I try to destroy anything I will go back into the seal and you regain control.**_ Naruto sat down and began to think a bit before nodding.

"Okay I agree" He jumped up as the gate opened but settled down when a piece of papper flew out and it closed again.

_**All you have to do is sign your name in blood.**_ Naruto sighed and bit down on his thumb and signed it. As soon as he finished, the paper vanished.

"Is that all?"

_**Actually no. Your birthday is coming up as you know and a few things will happen to you. First you will grow some features from me but they will vanish on your will unless you use henge to change your appearance all together. Also since Sasuke came to close to me before he accidently got some of my chakra and powers into him. So I can transfer myself between you two. And that's all for now.**_ Naruto was silent for a bit with his mouth opened in surprise but he quickly recovered.

"Okay, why the hell are you being so nice especially on what happened last time?" He jumped back several feet when the door opened and someone stepped out. She was wearing a black and red kimono and had red ears, 9 red tails with black tips and slitted eyes.

"K-Kyuubi?"

"Yes it is me"

"WHAT!!! You're a woman!! And how are you out of your gate thingy?" Kyuubi looked annoyed at first before answering.

"Yes I'm a woman you knuckle head and I'm in my human form so I can walk out"

"I"M NOT A KNUCKLE HEAD! It's not my fault you sound like a guy when you're in fox form!"

"And it's not my fault that you're too stupid too tell the difference between a man and a woman. Anyway to answer the question, I'm _trying_ to be nice because I want to change. All these years you've been abused and you've never foughten back. If you can do that maybe I can change."

"Fine, but if you kill, hurt, destroy, embarrass me or anything like that the contracts off" The woman nodded and sighed.

"Anyway you should go, the idiot is getting up" Naruto felt himself get slammed back into his body with a jolt. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke getting out bed and stretching. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto looking at him.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"You hungry?"

"YEAH!!! I WAN'T RAMEN, I WANT RAMEN, I WANT..."

"Naruto, shut up! I'll go make ramen now" Naruto jumped out of the bed and began to run out of the room before he stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"Are we still friends?"

"Yes we are" Sasuke said with confidence and sincerity.

"Yeah! Then can you do me a favor?" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

"Sasuke close your eyes and imagine you're a fox and release your chakra"

"This isn't a prank is it?"

"No"

"This isn't going to kill me is it?"

"No"

"This isn't going to destroy the house or village is it?"

"Yes Sasuke, I'm going to make you destroy the whole entire village by making you imagine you're a fox. NO, it's not going to destroy anything"

"Okay..." Sasuke did as Naruto told him to do and his chakra poured out. He felt his bones begin to change, it didn't hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable. When he opened his eyes everything was bigger than him, especially Naruto, who squated beside him.

_**What the hell happened?**_ Naruto took a nearby mirror and showed Sasuke his reflection. Sasuke growled furiously when he saw himself as a pitch black fox with a slight blue tint. He slowly turned to Naruto and glared.

_**If you don't start explaining, so help me God, I'll kill you and leave you dead in a ditch.**_ Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he knew the Uchiha meant it.

"Okay chill out! The Kyuubi said you would get some of her chakra and powers and she was right! You know, I always thought she was a he but she was really a he and it strangly reminds me of when I thought Haku was a she when he was a he and this is all so confusing"

_**Only when you explain it! Anyway how do I turn back to human?**_

"Think of being a human and release your chakra?"

_**Why are you phrasing it like a question? This had better work or else...**_ Sasuke asked suspiciously but he did what Naruto suggested anyway. Again he felt his bones change shape and he was human once again. Sasuke wasted no time in tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Never, ever do that again, got it dobe?"

"Yes, yes! Stop hitting me" Sasuke punched him one more time before getting up and stretching. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto pretended to pout and made his way to the kitchen to make Naruto's precious ramen.

"I could imagine Naruto marrying ramen for heaven's sake!" Sasuke said as he boiled the noodles. Naruto sat on the table as Sasuke placed the bowl full of ramen in front of him.

"Sasuke, I know you don't hate me, well I don't think but what about everyone else?" Naruto asked worriedly as he stared at the ramen. Sasuke sighed and sat across from Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't hate you and I don't think anybody else hates you. You just really scared them a lot and it will take time for them to recover" Naruto nodded and was slightly relieved that they didn't hate him. He chowed down on the ramen and it was gone in two seconds.

"You eat faster than when you were a fox!" Sasuke said, clearly amazed. Naruto burped and smiled.

"I have to go do some grocery shopping. You can stay here if you want" Naruto nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to go take a nap" Naruto said as he turned into a fox and walked away. As Naruto walked to the bedroom he got a brilliant idea. He decided to go exploring since he never really tried to before. So Naruto went past the bedroom and down the stair cases. He went through more hallways and rooms and even more stairs before he reached a certain door that made him stop. The aura around the door was full of death and despair. Naruto, full of curiosity, jumped up and turned the doorknob with his wieght. The room opened and revealed a giant room full of weaponery and had a wooden floor. When Naruto took a closer look he saw a red stain on the floor and one sniff informed him it was dried blood. Naruto touched the blood with a paw and a vision ran through his mind.

_"Mommy, mommy!" A young bo cried as he ran through the house. He knew that something was wrong, he just had a horrible feeling. He ran to his parents rooms and couldn't find them. He then ran to the training room and screamed as loud as humanly possible. Lying in the centre of the room was the bodies of his dead parents. Sasuke ran to his Mom and pulled her arm in an effort to get her up but she was too heavy. "Mommy get up, get up!" He heard a shuffling noise behind him and he spun around. Behind him was Itachi holding a kunai covered in blood. Sasuke had no doubt of who's blood it was and he screamed again._

_"Brother why?"_

_"Because I could" Was the simple reply that Sasuke got. Itachi started walking toward Sasuke and raised the kunai before several anbu rushed into the room. Itachi rushed out a nearby window with one last look at Sasuke. It was a look of hatred and insanity. _

Naruto shook his head as the vision ended and walked out of the room, closing the door the best he could. Naruto knew that Sasuke's parents were murdered but it was another thing to actually seeing it like he did. Naruto was glad that Sasuke got his chance to kill his brother and finally have peace in his life. Naruto barked and ran up some staircases in hopes of finding Sasuke again. After several hallways Naruto came to an important conclusion.

"I'M LOST!" Naruto whined and sat down with a fox pout. He jumped as a door opened behind him, revealing Sasuke in a change of clothes. Naruto changed into a human and tackled Sasuke too the ground.

"Thank God! I was lost and thanks for finding me! I thought I would be lost for ever and would have to live off of whatever I have to find like those people who get starnded on islands!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and have him a confused look.

"Ummm Naruto, this is the bedroom you slept in yesterday" Naruto stood up and rubbed the back off his head.

"I knew that I was just uh, making sure you did! Yeah, and you do so congragulations!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Naruto a Flake bar.

"Here I found this in one of my kitchen drawers" Naruto ripped off the wrapper and quickly ate it. Naruto began to twitch and he ran into the bedroom. Sasuke groaned as he followed Naruto, who was now currently jumping higher and higher on the bed.

"Naruto watch-bang-out..."

"OWWWW" Naruto yelped as his head hit the ceiling. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his head as he pouted. Sasuke smacked his hand over his eyes in annoyance.

"Naruto how the hell do you get hurt all the time?"

"Hey this is better than the time I fell down the stairs and landed on my head!"

"So that's what happened" Naruto glared at Sasuke before turning into a fox. "I thought you were going to take a nap?"

_**Well now I want to go shopping with you**_

"Huh I can understand you now"

_**That's great. Can we get ramen?**_ Sasuke walked out the door and Naruto jumped up on Sasuke's shoulder after making sure Sasuke was alright with it. As they made their way through the village, Naruto's nose twitched.

_**They're back**_ Sasuke nodded.

"We'll see them later" He said as he went into the grocery store but stopped when a man stopped him.

"No pets allowed"

_**Hey, who are you calling a pets?**_ Naruto growled but Sasuke put a hand on his muzzle to silence him.

"He is a fox nin so he should be able to come in"

"Sorry kid no animals" Naruto was damn near to flying at the guy.

"Look do you know a doctor named Domoko?"

"Oh yeah poor guy. He got a fox come in and teach him a lesson, though he did deserve it"

"You're looking at the fox" The guy looked shocked and scared at the same time. Naruto barked as Sasuke walked past the guy who didn't do anything to stop them. Sasuke went into the ramen section after he got a cart and got a few packs to make Naruto happy. Naruto fox grinned and jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and ran off somewhere. Sasuke slowly followed and found Naruto jumping around Shikamaru.

"Naruto, stop running around me" Shikamaru said annoyed.

_**Wah, but I want to play!**_ Naruto whined and ran to Sasuke.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke who nodded back. "Look, Naruto I don't blame you for what you did on the mission. It wasn't you and I accept that" Naruto barked and rubbed his head on Shikamaru's leg in happiness.

"Didn't you just come back from the mission?"Sasuke asked, not that interested.

"Yeah, but I thought I should get some food for my Dad before reporting to Tsunade" Shikamaru said with a shrug. "You should report to her too" With that Shikamaru walked off to the beer section of the store.

"I always thought it would be too "troublesome" for Shikamaru to go shopping" Sasuke muttered to himself and Naruto barked in agreement.

After they finished grocery shopping, they dropped off the food and headed to the Hokage tower.

_**I promise you, she will scream at me.**_

"We'll see" Sasuke said as he opened the door revealing Tsunade at her desk drinking sake.

"Tsunade, I have returned from my mission and found Naruto" Tsunade looked up relieved but was replaced with annoyance.

"Well, where is he?" Naruto jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and turned back to human.

"Right here, Baa-chan!"

"BRAT!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE A FOX THIS WHOLE TIME AND I SPENT ALL THAT WORRYING FOR NOTHING? HOW CAN YOU BE SOO STUPID?!!!!" Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"Told you so"

"Okay, if you were the fox, what happened at the sound village?" Naruto looked down so Sasuke decided to tell the story. Tsunade listened without interrupting until Sasuke finished. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, Naruto, you screwed up big time. You are going to have to go through a punishment"

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto said quietly, fearing the worse. What if she banished him or worse?

"You're going to have to stay with Sasuke so he can surveille you to make sure this won't happen again"

"WHAT?!!!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"This is final unless you would like to be banished"

"NO! okay okay I'll stay" Naruto said as he back out to the door.

"Okay, now get out. I have other important things to do"

"Hai"


	11. AN

Yeah yeah yeah I know I know!!!! I haven't updated in forever buuutttttttttttttttt you see I just don't know how to end this story! I'm still trying when I get the chance but the next chapter will be the last. I hope you can forgive me!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to write it up soon!


End file.
